Financial transactions that use payment devices, such as credit cards, are commonly used. Merchants and payment device issuers, e.g., commercial banks, frequently offer rewards or loyalty programs associated with use of the payment devices. To participate in many of these loyalty and rewards programs, a customer must be aware that such loyalty or awards programs exist, and the customer is required to complete and submit paperwork to the merchant or issuer, or subscribe while on a phone call with on of the parties. Accordingly, many customers do not take advantage of the loyalty or rewards programs that are available to them and thus miss out on opportunities to save money by receiving coupons or free or discounted merchandise.
A system and method that provides cardholders enhanced capabilities to participate in loyalty or rewards programs and take advantage of special offers is desirable.